


Late May Sunlight

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [19]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mindy's POV, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: It's something at first sight, but she wouldn't call it love.
Relationships: Mindy Manes/Jesse Manes
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Late May Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoCarthage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/gifts).



> I opened my Tumblr inbox for drabble prompts again this year!
> 
> The prompt was for non-romantic Mindy/Jesse; rating: gen; mood: darkly curious; with word "meet-cute".
> 
> You also referenced the poem [I Go Back to May 1937](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/47057/i-go-back-to-may-1937) by Sharon Olds, from which I pulled the title. This was an interesting challenge!  
> ~ Tas

The first time Jesse Manes came to the reservation, Mindy hid. And stared.

The boy was so blond. His hair seemed to catch fire in the sunshine, brightness bleaching him into a blur of light, his vivid blue eyes like water in White Sands.

She knew the nature of Harrison's connection to the military man Tripp Manes; knew it made Jesse acceptable in a way most settlers weren't. Mindy wanted out, away from here, and this boy might just be her ticket.

The next time he visited, she was ready, a meet-cute in motion before Jesse even knew her name.


End file.
